mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Allya Windpyre
"A Queen has greater range of movement than any of her soldiers. Does it not make sense that she fight on the front line?" "The Monarchy serves the people not the other way around. Never forget that" "My transformation was the gift of flight, others say I was cursed to be a slut. If I had to choose to be respected lady or a flying slut, Id choose slut every time." Appearance Allya is a tall wyvern with a gorgeous face and lovely curves that easily draw a man's eye. She has pale skin and long white hair with black tips at the end. Her eyes change from topaz yellow to ruby red to sapphire blue, every few seconds. Her wings are larger than a normal wyverns and her claws are longer and more dexterious than that of a standard wyvern. Her scales are glistening white with a blueish tint to them. They are more streamline than a average wyvern's scales. These scales are arranged to so that they cover just enough of her breasts and crotch to preserve her modesty. She also has scales on her legs to imitate stockings. Her tail is long enough to wrap around her body a few times. While in doors she wears a simple white dress that clings to her body revealing her fine curves and a generous amount of cleavage. Personality Allya is a rather friendly and humble person. Despite her status she treats everyone as her equal, and is rather easy to get along with. She enjoys helping people and will go out of her way assist someone if she thinks they can use help. She will retract her help if the recipient wishes. Unlike most mamono she does not have problems with eating people but she will not go out of her way to hunt and devour people. Allya has a bit of a competitive streak and will sometimes get carried in a fight, and use excessive force to win. Abilities Allya as a Glail Wyvern has superhuman level strength and speed, and in the air she can move at speeds fast enough to create After-Images or vanish entirely. She also possesses powerful ice magic, which gives her the ability to produce snow and ice and manipulate existing snow and ice using her DE. She can also gather water in it's other states and change it into ice and snow. By coating her body in ice and snow she can drain another's body heat through physical touch. Allya also possesses a unnamed martial arts she created by modifying basics of a oriental style(Taekwondo) taught to her by a wandering martial artists. The style takes full advantage of her powerful legs, tail, talons and her powerful wings which allow her to perform moves safely that lift both legs off the ground. History Allya was born the illegitament daughter of the king of Blancagion and his prized mistress. She along with her two younger sisters grew up in a small backwater town the king secretly supplied for. She was put through vigorous training and lessons to mold her into a fine young lady in order to be married off and used to expand her father's kingdom. Upon realizing this Allya used her knowledge to seduce a local magic user, into teaching her and her sisters magic. Her inate magical talent blossomed and she soon surpassed her teacher in elemental magic. Her skill spread through out the kingdom, and suitors soon flocked to her like hungry dogs smelling a juicy steak. The king overjoyed picked out the most influential of the suitors for each of the sisters. However as their powers grew the men's admiration turned to jealousy, and eventually rage. Allya had many long arguments with her suitor. Yelling that a women's magical power is only valuable in birthing magically talented children, he sliced off her arms in hopes of robbing her spell casting from her. The man than received a summon from his superior and was never heard from again. Allya determined not to worry her sisters put up a facade, and acted as nothing was wrong, Even crafting the illusion of her maintaining her arms. Eventually anonther suitor came to her and saw through her armed illusion. He attempted to over power her and rape her into submission. It was at this moment that Allya discovered her ice magic was not beyond her. She had drained the man of all his body heat, leaving him a shivering mess on the floor. Needless to say he left and never returned. 2 years passed with out word from the Royal Family untill a messenger came bearing sad news. She and her sisters were last of the Blancagion royalty. Before Allya could respond she received news of her sister Alisha's accident while at a neighboring village. She and her other sister departed to their sisters last known location. When Allya and her sisters returned they were changed. No longer human but mutant dragon variations, they entered the Blancagion castle. When asked what happened, Allya would merely reply, "We met our savior, the Snow Queen Lady Keliva". Allya than spread her wings revealing her majestic form. And so began the rule of the White Wyvern Queen Fast forward over a 100 years and she encounters a man called Vito Bacalo. Irritated by his perception of Wyvern she fights and defeats him. They than share a nice night together. Impressed by his skill, she lets him stay as a live in cook and gives him to see if he is the one. He later leaves with her blessing to find out about his birth parents. Vito eventually returns where they fall in love, marry and conceive a daughter together. Category:Characters